¿A quien le pertenece mi corazon?
by NatalySmythe
Summary: Santana esta profundamente enamorada de Brittany y por eso esque querra aprovechar la fiesta que la rubia para conquistarla, pero puede que alguien haga que cambie de opinion.


"Quiero ser tu novia"

Capitulo 1: La fiesta de Brittany

Santana estaba ansiosa, esta era su noche, la noche que había esperado durante meses, la noche en la que por fin conquistaría a su dulce amada, Brittany S Pierce. La morena se encontraba con su bata, cepillando su cabello y maquillandose para lo que seria su mejor noche.

- Te ves hermosa, eres toda una perra sexy – Se decía a si misma la morena, mientras sacudía su cabello de un lado a otro sensualmente frente al espejo.

*Llamada entrante*

- ¿Que pasa?

- Tana tienes que apurarte - Decía Quinn desde el otro lado del teléfono – Créeme que no es nada bueno lo que esta sucediendo aquí

- ¿¡Pero que pasa!? – Empezo a exaltarse la morena

- Brittany…Brittany pasa…No esta sola

- ¿Cómo que no esta sola?

- Hay un chico, y dejame decirte, extremadamente guapo – Decía encantada de haber visto a aquel chico – Esta bailando con Brittany

- ¿Y? - Decía la morena despreocupada, tirandose en la cama aun estando en bata

- Solo te dire que recuerdes, Brittany es bisexual, no lesbiana, podría estar con un hombre o con una mujer, y desde que empezaron a bailar que no paran de reir, sin mencionar que el no para de insinuarsele – Dijo mirando una vez mas a Brittany acompañada de ella – ¡Santana!

- ¿¡QUE!? No va a pasar nada

- ¿Nada? ¿Segura? Porque se estan besando

- Bromeas ¿¡verdad!? – Se levanto rápidamente preocupada por su amada

- Apurate, porque conociendo a Britt, esto terminara en algo que no te va a gustar

- Ya mismo salgo para ahí

- De acuerdo – Colgó

*Finn llamada*

Santana preocupada, empezó a vestirse, se puso un vestido rojo por arriba de las rodillas y con un escote muy provocativo y unos tacones que le combinarían. La morena se miro una ultima vez en el espejo y salio apurada.

- ¿Y quien eres? Es decir te llamas Brittany

- En realidad eso lo debería preguntar yo, esta es mi fiesta y nose que haces aquí – Dijo algo sonrojada la rubia

- Suelo ser algo "antisocial", soy hijo de un amigo de tu papá y bueno, hoy me obligo a venir aquí, la verdad esque agradezco que me trajera, asi pude conocerte – El joven de ojos verdes empezo a acercarse mas a Britt para darle un beso, cuando llego alguien que interrumpió el romance

- Alejate de Brittany estúpido! - Dijo furiosa, alejando bruscamente al joven de Brittany y a punto de golpearlo

- ¡Hey, tranquila! – Intervino Quinn, tomando a Santana por detrás

- ¡Sueltame Quinn! ¡Y tu mejor alejate de Brittany! - Señalo al joven

- ¿Perdón pero quien eres tu? – Pregunto algo confundido

- La que te va a dar una golpiza si sigues aquí, ¡Alejate ya mismo de ella o te desfiguro la cara mas de lo que ya la tienes! – Empezo a gritar

- Que nombre tan largo – Rio con maldad

- Encima te haces el picaro? – Santana quiso volver a atacarlo, pero Quinn aun la sujetaba y no se podía safar

- Mira cariño – Se acerco mas a Santana – Mi nombre es Sebastian Smythe y no me importa lo que pienses, mejor deja de hacer esta escenita, porque pareces una loca demente y toda la gente te observa como si fueras un animalito, asique tranquilisate y luego hablamos

- No quiero hablar contigo y me importa una mie…

- No hay necesidad decir malas palabras corazón – Dijo poniendo un dedo en los labios de Santana

- Púdrete – Le mordió el dedo a Sebastian y se Safo de Quinn

- ¿Pero que clase de salvaje eres tu? Hasta Pocahontas o Tarzán tendría mas modales

- ¿El bebé ve mucho Disney? Mira "cariño" – Hizo comillas con los dedos" – A decir verdad no me importa quien eres, ni de donde vienes ni nada, me das igual, pero solo te dire que le llegas a poner una mano encima a Brittany y te mato, te quedo claro?

- Como te llamas?

- No te importa ok? – Empujo a Sebastian

- Hey tranquila!

- ¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR! – Grito de tal modo que todos la veían como "¿Y esta loca?" – Me voy – Lo que ella planeaba como una "salida dramatica" se termino arruinando por el pie de Sebastian

- OMG! Santana estas bien? – Pregunto Brittany afligida

- Si – Dijo a punto de llorar limpiandose la comida y bebida que había caído encima de ella, pues al tropezarse con Sebastian se termino llevando un poco de mantel abajo. La morena miro a su alrededor, algunos miraban como si le tuvieran lastima, otros sorprendidos, pero la mayoría se reían de la latina – No, no estoy bien – Se levanto rápidamente y salio lo mas rápido que puso con cuidado de no resbalar

- Que noche de mierda - Decía entre llantos la morena, lavandose la cara

- ¿Santana? – Pregunto algo asustado y apenado el joven, entrando al baño

- ¿¡Que quieres!?

- Quería pedirte perdón…

- ¿Perdón? ¿Perdón por que? ¡Ah si…por meterte con mi chica, por hacer que tropiece, por hacer que pase una de mis mayores vergüenzas! – Gritaba aun entre llantos – No importa, lo superare, ahora vete

- Enserio quiero pedirte perdón, yo…yo me comporte mas como un animal que tu, no te debí haber tratado asi, ni menos humillarte – Extendio su mano - ¿Te parece si empezamos de nuevo…como amigos?

- Hay Seb – Tomo la mano del castaño – De acuerdo – Una vez que tuvo la sonrisa confiada de este, la morena tomo su mano y la mordió – ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡En tus sueños sere tú amiga! Si quieres mi perdón tendrías que esforzaste muuucho! ¿Te doy un consejo? Alejate de mi, porque la próxima vez que me veas no estare tan vulnerable y te mandare directo al hospital - Salio furiosa.


End file.
